Look Both Ways
by tmguinee
Summary: *CHAPTER 8 UP*What happens when Inuyasha gets into an accident and he cant remember anything, not even Kagome or his demon self?
1. Look Both Ways

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

A/N: I just wanted to say sorry in advance for my complete lack of knowledge of anything Japan, I just know a bit about the country and just so happen to be obsessed with Inuyasha, so this story will unfortunately sound like it is in the US, but any suggestions about anything are greatly appreciated J But anyways, on with the story.

Look Both Ways

Chapter 1

Kagome jumped out of bed and ran out of the house, full speed yelling "I'm late for school again!  I'll clean my room when I get home." She broke down the street just to see the school bus leave without her...  she growled angrily in frustration, and picked up her pace hoping she wouldn't be late.   She ran faster than she thought she could as a few pedestrians stopped and stared as she frantically scurried by.  She could not afford any more absences from school or she would have to retake her senior year of high school–She started to run even faster, and onlookers seemed amazed.  Rounding the corner, school came into sight.  She hurried along, and broke through the double doors.  Looking up at the school clock, she sighed in relief when it told her she had just made it.  She suddenly realized that all her classmates were staring at her with their jaws on the floor, just like all the people she had passed up while running… in fact she was starting to feel very singled out as the bell rang and they were still staring at her.  She suddenly dropped her books to the floor in terror –I am completely naked!  

Kagome's eyes jolted open with her hands clenching her pink kitty cat pajamas in realization that it was only a dream.  "Phew, I have got to give myself a break" she stated in relief.  Looking around her room, she realized that it was brighter than it usually was, terror suddenly ran its way through her body for the second time that morning until she heard her brother Souta turn the television on in the living room for cartoons.  It was Saturday.  

Kagome grumbled all the way to the kitchen to see what was for breakfast, but secretly vowing to sticky note the days of the week on the ceiling from then on to prevent further "pleasant" morning rise and shines.  However, she managed a smile when the scent of pancakes, eggs and bacon reached her nose.  'Mmmm, maybe this morning won't be so bad' she thought to herself as she climbed down the stairs to the sound of Loony Toons (is that still being playing in the morning??).  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thirty minutes later, a very full Kagome and family are sitting around the kitchen table talking about what they plan on doing for the rest of the day… "Oh, oh, oh, I want to go see a friend today!!  Pleeeeeeeeease can I? Kagome can drive me, right nee-chan?" Souta exclaimed.  "Well, it's kind of far and I am sure Inuyasha is going to want me back sometime soon, he just can't live without his shard detector you know.  But sure, it can be kind of fun to irritate the almighty half demon at times" she said smirking widely.  As if on cue a very irritated hanyou barged his way through the door glaring madly at a not so surprised Kagome.  "Keh" was his first reply "what is this I hear about you wanting to go off driving somewhere?  You know I have already patiently waited 3 whole days while you finished off your endless so called "test" things!!! And if you think I am going to wait one more….." 

 "Inuyasha! Oswari!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Kagome loved driving, it was one of the more peaceful times of her day, she got to put on whatever music she wanted, and if she thought about it she would burn a CD in advance and could sing along loudly to her favorite songs on repeat.  However, today was not the case, instead of the private sanctuary of her Ford Explorer she was toting a more than happy Souta who loved playing with the radio controls and a very impatient Inuyasha who was alternating from staring out the window to see all the houses and shops pass by to staring at Kagome wishing she had let him carry her and her brother so they didn't have to go through all the "normal" and painfully slow methods of transportation.  To the Hanyou's delight, they finally arrived at Souta's friend's house.  He quickly launched himself from the SUV, but turned around at the last minute to not forget to thank his sister for the ride.  "No problem Souta, anytime, don't forget to call and let mom know when you want to be picked up, I'm pretty sure I'll already be gone by then." Kagome replied giving Inuyasha a wink. "Keh" was his singular reply as he turned away from her and crossed his arms to try and hide the small blush creeping to his face from the unusual show of friendliness.

            The drive back was more quiet than the previous ride (mostly due to Souta not changing the stations so much).  But the silence was broken by Kagome, "I'm starting to miss everybody, I know it hasn't been very long since I had left, but when you are surrounded by tests, you seem to miss your friends a lot sooner."

"Then you should come back more often"

"I am already over there most of the time"

"It's the tests isn't it, you secretly like them"

"No way Inuyasha! I should bring one home for you to take sometime"

Their conversation was stopped abruptly by Kagome having to quickly slam on her brakes to prevent running the red light.

"Ugh, why do they always put these things in the worst places and they are just never timed right or the sensor is always off…."

"Next time I'm going to carry you…. No wait…. There is not going to be a next time, you will just always have to come right over"

"My poor brother, he would not like you saying that his older sister can do him favors anymore, and you know how much he likes you, I think you should just set a good example for him"

"What do you mean "good example" I am always good and besides you don't want Souta turning out all *girly* with you and your mom always around…. Uh, green light"

"Oh, thanks" Kagome replied, she then started to cross the intersection, "What do you mean girly…" But she didn't have time to finish the rest of her statement, it was all over quickly.  A car from the other street just HAD to beat that red light and Kagome gasped as she saw the car approaching.  Inuyasha, on the other hand, had no idea what hit him as his world slowly faded into darkness.

~*~*~  
Sorry about the short chapter, buy my attention span is just too short, but I know I will have another chapter up really soon.  Also, if anyone is reading, just one itsy bitsy review would be appreciated J


	2. My ears?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!!!

Look Both Ways

Chapter 2

The room was dark when Inuyasha opened his eyes.  He seemed to be in a small, and un-naturally clean and sterile area and lying off the ground in some sort of bed that he didn't quite recognize.  The room was so peaceful and quiet, interrupted only by a slow and steady, low pitched beep.  A window slowly came into focus.  When he leaned over to look out, he was met with more darkness, all except the stars in the sky.  'Hmm, I guess its night; I wonder where the moon is….What? Why would I care where the stupid thing is!'  

However, he just couldn't erase the spine tingling fear that slowly swept its way through his body, it was like he was expecting some unknown force to come and attack him.  

'Where am I?!'  

Continuing to take in his surroundings and analyzing the room for any potential dangers, he noticed someone sleeping in the corner.  He slowly leaned over once more but trying not to make any noise so as not to wake the person up.  'Why is someone sleeping in the room with me?' questioned the confused hanyou just as Kagome turned in her uncomfortable sleep, revealing her face.  'Oh god, why is a GIRL sleeping in a room with me!'  

            Inuyasha then tried to get up from the bed he was laying on, sitting completely up and swinging his feet over the side and jumping to the floor with unusual grace, he was met with an enormous wave of pain radiating from his head.  Doubling over, he cried out as the blood rushed to his head.  Kagome then woke up startled from the noise the poor boy was making.  

"Inuyasha?" mumbled a sleepy Kagome

The hanyou froze at her words and the mention of a name. Was she talking about another person in the room? Was it him?  No, he certainly knew his own name… didn't he?

"Inuyasha!" the worried girl exclaimed again and rushed to his side.

"Whoa, hold on a sec, what are you talking about, who is Inuyasha?" the hanyou managed to say through his gritted teeth.

Kagome continued to look at him, her concerned expression giving way to shock.

"Why, that's you Inuyasha"

"Don't be stupid, I'm….. well… um… I'm" he just trailed off in confusion, his eyes growing large.

"Your name is Inuyasha"

"I don't understand, how can this be, where am I, what have you done to me?!"

Kagome didn't take long to reply.  "I'm so sorry Inuyasha, there was an accident, I was driving and the other car, it ran a red light… I should have looked both ways, I was just so distracted.  I am so sorry Inuyasha, it's all my fault." 

The hanyou was dumbfounded, the stranger before him was starting to have tears well up underneath her eyes… and god, he hated it when girls cry.  So, betraying his own feelings of uncertainty and confusion, he reached out to the poor girl in front of him and took her in his arms to comfort her.  He didn't know exactly what to say, especially since she only cried harder in his embrace, so he remained silent.

A while later, when the girl had cried herself to sleep, he stood up and carried her over to the bed he was previously lying in and tucked the covers around her.  The chair she was in before just didn't seem suitable.  He took his time in gazing at her and making sure she was comfortable in her new found bed.  She was beautiful and he felt strangely drawn to her, like he knew her somehow.

He then looked up to see a dark haired, violet eyed boy with bandages around his head staring at him, startled he jumped back and dodged behind the bed.  Peering over, he noticed the boy was doing the same.  He then tip toed his way over to him, all the while noticing that the other boy was still copying him… exactly!  Reaching out and touching a solid surface, he then felt it safe to stand and explore the new object.  With further examination, he deduced that it was he who was staring at himself. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

At daybreak, with the first rays of sunlight radiating through the window, Kagome woke up feeling a bit relieved, like she had removed a few emotional stones she was carrying.  Looking around she found a sleepy Inuyasha sitting in the chair she was previously lying in.

"Good morning, Inuyasha"

"Hmm"

"How do you feel?"

"Not so hot… are you ok?  You mentioned being in an accident?"

"I was… and you too, we were in the same car, but your side was the one directly hit"

"Oh…"

"You are in a hospital Inuyasha, after the accident I was here for a little bit too, but I didn't slip into a coma like you did.  In fact, last night was the first time you woke up in about a week!"

"You seem to know a lot about me … but who are you?  I did some thinking last night, and there isn't lot I remember."

Kagome gave him a shocked and hurt look

"You don't remember me?"

"Sorry, not a lot is firing up top, do I know or am supposed to know anyone else around here?"

"No, you have some other friends… but they definitely don't live around here.  The doctors mentioned the possibility of you having amnesia when you woke up due to the trauma to your head, thus the bandages"

Inuyasha reached up to feel his head… yup, definitely bandages

"Amnesia?"

"Yea, it's when you don't remember stuff after an accident.  It's real selective, you can remember most basic things, like talking and walking, but memories seem to be blocked.  In fact, people like to have it a bunch on soap operas."  Kagome added with a sly grin, trying to lighten the mood.

"So that's why nothing makes sense"

"Unfortunately, but I will do my best to try and help you regain your memories.  My name is Kagome, Kagome Higurashi.  So, do you think you feel well enough to get out of here?"

"Yes, why?"

"Good, I heard the doctors talking about you; they want to do some testing and what not.  They discovered your ears and so we need to get out of here ASAP now that you are awake"

"My ears?" Inuyasha slowly whispered to himself, again reaching up to the bandages on his head as Kagome grabbed his arm to lead him down the back stairwell and out of the hospital.  It was a good thing they were not a long walk from home, because she was certainly not going to drive again anytime soon.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Alright, another short chapter.   I think this story will just have to be that, a bunch of small chapters, but hey, at least they will come out fast!

PS. Thanks so much to Dark Angel Hazel who read and reviewed my story! You were my first review, in fact my first review ever (this story being the first one I have written).  I posted and just for kicks I checked it a short time later to see if there were any reviews (not really thinking there would be) and there was!!  I screamed and danced around my room (thank god no one else was there, or they would think I was a nut… but really, I am).  Thanks so much to everyone reading this story, keep reviewing (maybe one review per chapter :D) and more chapters will find there way to this website. Thanks again!


	3. Hungry Hanyou

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the other characters

Look Both Ways

Chapter 3

The walk home went well, especially since the sun had not risen all the way so as not to irritate Inuyasha's headache.  It was a beautiful morning, not too many cars driving due to it being Saturday, there was a cool breeze in the air but not so strong as to need any type of jacket.  Kagome decided to take the long way home in order to avoid all unnecessary busy roads.  'You never know when some vehicle might decide to attack.' She caught herself thinking, 'Oh, this is going to take forever to get over' *sigh*.  This, however, gave Inuyasha a chance to slowly look at the future world he did not understand.  'This place feels so strange, am I supposed to know this city?  I do not sense any recognition, and why is this Kagome girl helping me?  Is she to be trusted?  Do I have a choice?'  All these new questions left the hanyou feeling especially tired, he was grateful when they finally arrived at her house.

"Well here it is!" The proud girl announced as she opened the door.  "This is the living room, the kitchen is to the right, and my bedroom is up the stairs and the last one down the hall.  The first door to the right is also the bathroom.  Oh yea, you can stay in Souta's room until he gets back from his friend's house, his is the first door to the left up the stairs, just across from the bathroom.  Any questions?"

Inuyasha didn't really hear anything until it referred to a bed; he just didn't realize it wasn't for him.  Kagome didn't even finish talking and he flew up the stairs and was down the hall, collapsed into her bed sheets.  'Wow, that was fast' were his last thoughts as he quickly fell into a deep sleep.

"Any questions?"  Kagome turned around to find no one was behind her.  "Inuyasha?"

The girl raced up the stairs to peak into Souta's room, empty.  That left only one option.

"Inuyasha!  Not MY room, Souta's room, your supposed to stay in Souta's…" She shouted as she opened her bedroom door, but was cut short at the sight of her favorite dog demon sleeping soundly, curled up in her kitty sheets.  'Ugh, why does he have to be so damn cute sometimes.' She thought as her insides melted at the sight.  "Oh well, I guess I will go to the store and get some food, mom and grandpa are gone for the weekend and I KNOW how hungry he can get.  But when I get back, I better be able to take a nap in my own bed, or else!" she half-heartedly grumbled as she grabbed some money and carefully closed the front door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

An hour later, Kagome was still at the store (she can be really picky trying to decide what food to get, especially when there are endless options of endless quantities of food) but not worried about getting home any time soon, she wanted to make sure that Inuyasha got as much sleep as he needed.

Meanwhile, at the house, a VERY hungry hanyou was left to explore alone.

"Oh my god, I'm starved!" announced Inuyasha as he sat up.  'Hmm… not feeling too bad either.'  He then hopped out of bed to see who was there.  It didn't take long for him to realize he was alone, so he went down to the kitchen in search of food.  He quickly opened all the cabinet doors.  

"Damn I'm hungry!  I can smell it, it's everywhere, but I can't eat these shiny silver things!" he growled at a few canned goods.  Sniffing around, he spotted the refrigerator.  His smiled with satisfaction as he swung open the door, almost breaking its hinges, but still managing to get a dent in the door when it collided with the counter. "Wow, that door was weak."  Inuyasha wasted no time in helping himself to its contents, however there was not much, just a half gallon of milk and some cheese.  Once the refrigerator was emptied, he kept looking around.  Sniffing some more, he turned in the direction of the pantry… not giving any hesitation to pulling off the door "Does everything in her house break?" he wondered, turning back to the pantry his eyes lit up with delight and his mouth took on an evil grin from side to side as he looked up at the near shrine to ramen (Kagome's mom likes to keep it in full stock).  He didn't quite know why he was so happy, but he knew he had found the jackpot.  Tearing open the containers, his heart took a dive.  "NO!" he shouted in frustration --there was something wrong, but quickly realized, "Water, it needs water, its SOUP!"  Very happy with himself, he looked around in search of water, not finding a source, he got very aggravated and decided he was still hungry enough to eat it any way it came… even dry!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Inuyasha, I'm home!" Kagome called while hefting in some large grocery bags on both arms.  Once inside, she dropped all her bags and stood in shock.  To her right was a sight she never hoped to see, there was her kitchen, in complete disarray!  All the cabinet doors were open, the refrigerator was left wide open with a rather large dent in the door that gave no hope in being able to shut again.  The pantry door was torn off and lying on the floor, trash was everywhere, and endless numbers of nearly shredded ramen containers littered the floor, and in the middle of it all was Inuyasha, lying passed out from everything he ate!

"INUYASHA!!..." Kagome fumed.  

The hanyou then slowly sat up "Oi, Kagome, what took you so long?"

"… SIT!!"

The hanyou was then flung to the ground head first… with little swirlies in both eyes.

However, Kagome wished she hadn't done that right after the word escaped her mouth.  She didn't want to cause any more damage to the boy, but it was too late and couldn't take it back... 'But hey, he has amnesia anyway… maybe he wont remember it?' Kagome mused with a guilty look in her eyes.

 "I think it's about time for us to go back to the feudal era… I am sure everyone is worried and besides there is less stuff there to destroy, and I'm sure Kaede can improve the situation"

She then sighed to herself, cleaning up was going to take awhile.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yea!! Lighthearted funny stuff!!  My fist attempt at written humor, hoped you all like it!  Don't forget to review!! Makes me want to write 2 chapters a day!!

Dark Angel Hazel:  Yea, the long reviews are great!! Just makes me want to run and scream some more :D  I have a few ideas for the doggie ear discovery, we shall see which one fits in the best!  

Raia: Sesshoumaru… hmm, hadn't thought of that one, maybe I can slip him in somewhere 

Inuficcrzy: Well, I just goofed on the green light thing… oops :D


	4. To Jump or Not to Jump

Disclaimer:Why do we really need this part? Does anyone really ever think they own inuyasha? But to make whoever is in charge, I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. (But boy do i wish i did, he he he)  
  
A/N: And here is the moment (some of you)have all been waiting for-- Doggie ear discovery :D Enjoy!  
  
  
Look Both Ways  
Chapter 4  
To Jump or not to Jump  
  
  
  
"What the hell was that?!!!!" yelled the angry hanyou after recovering from the rather embarassing fall.  
  
"Its a binding spell... I only have to say one word and down you go"  
  
"All you have to say is SIT!"  
  
"Uh huh and that is what you get for destroying my kitchen, Mom and Grandpa are going to be pissed, and there is no way I have enough money to fix all of this!" Kagome retorted. "But sorry for making you hit your head again, I just wasn't thinking"  
  
"I didn't break anything!! Everything was already broken when I got to it, I was just hungry and looking for something to eat." Inyasha said as he put on the the most adorable puppy face. "I just opened the doors and they all flew off."  
  
Kagome's eyebrow twitched while trying to supress anger but she knew she couldn't stay mad at him, did he even forget the extent of his physical strength along with his memories?  
  
"Fine, Inuyasha, just try to be extra gentle with things around here. You happen to be very strong."  
  
"Eh?" He said with curiosity, but Kagome just blew him off, she needed time to cool down.  
  
"Why don't you shower before we head back, you are starting to smell, and you know its bad if I can smell it."  
  
"Shower?"  
  
"Yea, its upstairs to the... Oh nevermind, let me show you" Kagome grabbed his arm and showed him the way to the bathroom. Inuyasha stopped at the entrance and Kagome went in to show him how to operate he shower. "You just turn these nobs like this and the water comes out from the top like that." she said pointing to the showerhead. She turned the water off and was just about to leave when she remembered his bandages.  
  
"Oh hold on for a sec, let me get some scissors to cut those off, I am sure you are fine by now" Kagome was back in no time and started to cut, Inuyasha had not moved from from his spot next to the bathroom doorframe. It didnt take long to remove the bandages and reveal Inuyasha's cute fuzzy ears atop his head.  
  
"Now don't take too long, I want to get back ASAP" she said with a smile while admiring his previously hidden ears.  
  
Kagome then left a stunned Inuyasha to fend for himself amongst the wilds of modern day showering.  
  
Creeping inside he looked around for anything suspicious, not finding anything he began to carefully remove his clothing. 'Now how did Kagome make the water come out from that strange well?' He pondered 'Maybe that was what I was supposed to do earlier to make the soup... mental note... turning shiny metal objects equals water... ok, got it.' Stepping furthur into the bathroom towards the shower he saw something in the corner of his eye that he vaguely remembered. 'Oh yea, its that reflecting thing' He turned his head, but was not prepared for what he saw. Staring back at him were AMBER eyes, WHITE hair, and worst off all white DOG EARS!!  
  
"HOLY SHIT!!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran from the offending mirror to where Kagome was still cleaning the kitchen. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME!!"   
  
Kagome looked up and was more that startled to see a completly NAKED Inuyasha running at her!  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhh" she screamed and threw a dishrag at him  
  
Catching it, he paused for a second while thoughts on his current state of nudity caught up with him, turning a deep red, he covered himself and dodged behind a couch.  
  
"Im a freaky old man with white hair and animal ears!" He managed to say while somewhat regaining his composure.  
  
"What are you talking about! You have always been like that!" replied Kagome who was turned away and was also sporting a deep crimson on her cheeks.  
  
"No way, I saw myself at the hospital, I had black hair, darker eyes, and I'm not to sure about the ears, but there is no way they could have been there either!"  
  
Kagome only took a few seconds to figure out the problem, "Last night must have been the new moon Inuyasha"  
  
"New moon? What does that matter?"  
  
"You take on your human form during the new moon, have you forgotten that as well? Don't you remember me wanting you out of the hospital? If the doctors were to find out that you were really half-demon, I dont know what they would have done!"  
  
"I'm a half-demon? Then what are you!"  
  
"Full human"  
  
"And is there a big difference between the two?"  
  
Kagome just stared at him is disbelief, not truly knowing what to say  
  
"You have no idea" was the first think that came to her mind, she then realized just how bad they needed to reach Kaede, and FAST! "Well Inuyasha, if you think that was a suprise, then prepare yourself for a whole lot more comming at you in the next few days."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Afterwards, Inuyasha made it up the stairs again, trying to cover up and maintain what little modesty he left himself. 30 minutes and quite a few "Agh... hot, Agh... cold" screams later they were on there way to the well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Now, its really quite simple Inuyasha... we just JUMP in!"  
  
"You want me to just jump into a well? Whats at the bottom?"  
  
"Well, not much really..."  
  
"Then why are you going to do it?"  
  
"WE are jumping in because that is where are friends are"  
  
"So you are telling me YOU have friends at the bottom of a well where there is 'not much' of anything? What did they do... shrink? Are they just imaginary. " said Inuyasha with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Its a magic well that lets you and me travel between time... I know it sounds strange, but can you just trust me?"  
  
"Like I trusted you to tell me about the whole demon thing?"  
  
"Give me a break, I didnt know you had forgotten"  
  
"Hmm... fine, but you first"  
  
"Inuyasha, I could just 'binding spell' you down it"  
  
Turning white, he realized that maybe this was one battle that he could not win.   
  
"OK, we will go at the same time"  
  
"Great!" she replied smiling then took his hand and jumped... however Inuyasha did not and she found herself dangling half way down the well... still holding onto his hand.  
  
"INUYASHA!!"  
  
"OK, sorry, I just wanted to see if you would do it. It is still kind of hard to trust people when you dont know very much yourself. But I trust you now... at least when it comes to this well thing" Inuyasha replied, giving her a genuine smile as she looked up into his shining amber eyes.  
  
Lifting her out of the well and gently placing her next to him, he wraped his arm around her waist and said "Lets go!"  
  
They both jumped this time and Kagome felt the familiar magic wrap around them as they traveled to the past.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So how was the chapter? Did it meet everyone's expectiontions? Did inu freak out enough? I had fun writing this chapter, but i just cant seem to make them long. Get too excited about posting! Also, if any/all of you could tell me what you all liked most about the chapters, it would be a big help (you know, so i can keep putting certain aspects in and/or more of it).  
  
Dark Angel Hazel/Kakarots-Frying-Pan: Hmm... More Sesshoumaru requests... we shall see, there is a good spot i can put him in in upcomming chapters  
  
Laura a.k.a. Kagome: Thanks for thinking my story is creative and Kawaii (that word is great too), and for reviewing so much, i like reading about everyones reactions to my chapters  
  
Dark Angel Hazel: So did I dissapoint? Also, ask as many questions as you want to, I'm having fun answering them. And I just wanted to thank you so much for faithfully writing long reviews!! They are too much fun!! 


	5. A Far Off Chance

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. (But boy do I wish I did, he he he)

Look Both Ways

Chapter 5

A far off chance

The mid-day sun was beating down into the well when Inuyasha and Kagome materialized onto the bottom.

"So how was it?" Kagome questioned

"Weird… and you say I have done that before?"

"Yea, lot's of times"

"Hmm... just don't remember"

"Don't worry about it, let's just get out of here" she said as she grabbed the familiar vines to climb out.  Inuyasha did the same, but was out in less than a second.  He now starred down at her from the top of the well.

"Does it always take you this long?"

"Do you always have to be this impatient?"

He grumbled but was secretly more than happy to take her hand once again and pull her out.

Inuyasha now had time to look at his surroundings... It was very green with all the large trees, and the birds were singing sweetly.

"This place is amazing!" He stated in wonder, his eyes then landed on the Sacred Tree.  A sudden chill caused him to go rigid.  "Can we get out of here?"

"Sure" Kagome said when she realized what he was staring at.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The walk to the village was calm and Inuyasha kept starring in wonder at his surroundings, he also had a very distinct feeling that he should recognize something, but to no success.  The serene landscape was suddenly broken when a small kitsune came tearing out of the trees from the direction of the village

"KAGOME!!!!"  Shippou cried as he jumped into her arms, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!!  I WAS SO WORRIED!!"

"Shippou!!" Kagome replied and wrapped her arms around the crying kitsune, "I'm so sorry to make you worry, but me and Inuyasha just got held up in my time for a while"

"It's all your fault isn't it!" Shippou turned on Inuyasha "YOU somehow made Kagome stay too long, DIDN'T you!!"  He then braced himself for the blow to his head he knew he was going to receive, like so many times before.  He opened his squinted eyes in surprise when he felt to pain.

"What's wrong with _HIM?!"  Shippou questioned._

"He has had a long week; just give him a while to turn back to his normal self."

"But I don't want him to turn back to normal, this Inuyasha doesn't hit me!"  He gleefully replied

Kagome looked down at him understandably.

"Kagome and Inuyasha, you are finally back!"  Miroku said a little ways back and right out of the tree clearing

"Is everything alright?  Why were you two gone so long?" Sango questioned while standing next to Miroku

"Sango!!  Miroku!!  I've missed you all so much" said Kagome while running up and hugging her two friends.  "I will tell you all about what happened once we get to the village, I really need Kaede's help to solve a really big problem Inuyasha has."

Sango and Miroku gave each other confused looks but decided not to pressure Kagome further.

All the while, Inuyasha stood in the background not knowing what to do or if he was supposed to know these strangers.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Later that day, Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippou, Sango, Miroku and Kaede were all sitting around a fire finishing off the final meal of the day.  All wondering what could have happened to Inuyasha in Kagome's time.

"Now Kagome, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" questioned Kaede

"Well, I was driving Souta to a friend's house and Inuyasha was in the car with me.  After we dropped him off, a car ran a red light and hit the side of the car Inuyasha was sitting in."

"I'm sorry to say Kagome, but I don't understand the terms you are using"

"My fault, long story short, we got into an accident and Inuyasha was hit in the head and now he can't remember anything"

All gasped at the final words of Kagome's revelation.

Kaede was the first to speak up.  "I have heard of these types of things happening, but I must say, I never thought I would see a case like this with my own eyes"

"Do you know of anything that could help?"

"Hmm… I will need to speak with Inuyasha alone, and analyze the extend of his memory loss, then maybe I can help him out"

"Thank you Kaede, I will do anything to help" she said while exiting.  'I feel partly responsible for all of this'

Once everyone was out, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou all stared at Kagome in disbelief.

"Is that why he was acting so strange earlier?" questioned Sango

"Are you sure he lost his memories?" asked Miroku

"Are you sure you want his memory back?" said Shippou, giving a big smile.  "This Inuyasha is not as mean and the old one"

All turned to Shippou with a look of surprise 

"Yes, _yes, and YES" replied Kagome, who was feeling sorry for the hanyou at the moment.  "You all should have been there to see how hurt he was after the accident, and how confused he was trying to get around in my already confusing world.  I never thought a thing like this could have happened to someone like him"_

A little while later, Kaede poked her head out he door and told said, "You can come back inside now, I need to talk to all of you."

Once everyone was filed back in, they again sad around the fire in their usual fashion.  The hanyou now had a slight look of hope on his face.

"Inuyasha's memory loss is fairly severe, but it still could have been a lot worse.  He can remember basic things, but most all memories are forgotten, only a slight feeling of recognition appears when he is faced with something that would normally have been very familiar to him.  The good news is that he can regain his memories a number of ways, but the rate of success in these types of injuries varies widely.  The first way and probably most simple is to surround Inuyasha with things that he used to be familiar with.  Try to get him to do old habits, visit familiar places, tell old stories etc….   I will try and find some herbs that may help.  

"So how soon do you think Inuyasha could regain his memory using these methods?"

"There is no telling… It could be tomorrow or it could be years from now"

"Are you sure this is everything you know?  In all your years of being a miko, there is not some magical secret that you can perform to help him?"  Kagome asked desperately

'Why is this girl fighting so hard for me?  It seems that I have only brought her trouble.'  Wondered Inuyasha 'What in my past has made her care so much?'

"Hmm… let me think… there is one more option, but I am not even sure she truly exists.  It was a story I heard when I was still a miko in training.  It is about a dark miko that had a miraculous healing power, but she never used it because she was too bent on evil ways, as if she was rebelling against the pure side of her.  In the end, she was banished to a mountain that bound her powers inside, both evil and good.  But like I said, I don't know if the story is true, when someone is banished we are not allowed to talk about them, and if it even were, I doubt she would use her pure side to possibly return your memories."

"Wow, I have never heard of anything like that before.  Where is this mountain?"  Sango asked

"It is said to be in the north somewhere, and you can identify it by the lack of all vegetation except small blue flowers that grow at its base." 

"Would you possibly know what type of flower?"

"I think it is called a tsuyu-kusa, but I am not entirely sure"

"I know the region that flower grows in, it is useful in warding off demons when in powder form, but I have not actually seen one, they are quite rare."

"Then its settled, we leave tomorrow morning" said Miroku, while Kagome and Sango hugged, looking overjoyed to finally know there was something they could do, even Shippou was standing with a clenched fist raised in the air while contemplating 'This mission depends on me, I must be brave'

Inuyasha just observed the commotion.  'These are really honorable people to want to help me out… maybe I am even making friends?' he thought as a wide smile found its way to his lips.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Later that evening, when everyone was starting to fall asleep, an idea suddenly hit Miroku… 'So Inuyasha has lost his memory… there is no way I am going to pass up on the opportunity to test this one…'  Miroku had an evil grin across his face as he called Shippou over and whispered into his ear.  Shippou then held the same evil expression as the perverted monk while the pair continued their plotting…

Evil snickering was the last thing everyone else heard as they fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

WOW, this chapter took FOREVER to write, too many things to figure out, lots of distractions… and EVIL hotmail who wouldn't let me get the beginning of this chapter. (I started to write it at my bf's apt. and then sent it to myself, and no, would hotmail give it to me, not a chance) Hotmail is EVIL!!   BTW the flower is a real wild flower of Japan (I looked it up online) but I know nothing about it except the name, so I'm sure it probably doesn't fit into the story like I put it in, but oh well.

Anyways… THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR LIKING THE LAST CHAPTER!!! I LOVE YOU ALL  I doubled my reviews on that chapter alone!! *dances around the room in delight*  You all deserve a treat for that one… hmm… what to give, what to give, any ideas?

The-Real-Rosie-Gamgee: I was in a really bad mood until I read your review!  I nearly fell over laughing, thanks!

Laura a.k.a. Kagome: I am trying to put as many people into the a/n as possible, I have never been in one for my reviews of other people and got jealous of all the other lucky people :D

I also give a huge hug to Hanamaru285/ Kagomechan89/ Little Washu Chan/ eddie/ FlagDiva05/ Ancient Zoidian/ Shadow/ dstrbd child/ Kakarots-Frying-Pan – all of you make my day wonderful (I have gone a little overboard on the checking for reviews, pretty much makes or breaks my day now )


	6. A trick?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Look Both Ways

Chapter 6

Inuyasha was having trouble getting to sleep that night, there was just too much to think about.  He didn't know much about the company he kept, but did know they were willing to help him.  However, he did know that the hyper child was very attached to Kagome, the young girl and Kagome were pretty good friends, the young man was a monk, judging by his clothes, therefore very respectable and trustworthy.  The older woman was very wise and everyone else seemed to trust and respect her, therefore he would as well.  He did not remember anything anyways, so resolved to put his trust (at least partly) in these people.

Inuyasha twisted and turned with thoughts running through his head, somehow he just couldn't get comfortable while lying down like the others.  So he jolted up in frustration and leaned against the wall closest to Kagome. 

'Wow, this is a lot better' he suddenly thought to himself.

Leaning over, he looked at the girl sleeping peacefully next to him. 

'She seems so beautiful, and not just physical beauty, its something else…  an inner beauty that makes me more calm when I am around her, even when I don't understand anything … why should I feel this way?' he thought as he suddenly caught his heart rate accelerating.  'Could I have possibly feet things for her before I lost my memory?'  

However, he was too tired to continue thinking and he knew he had a big day ahead of him, so he just surrendered to the comfort of being next to his new found friends… especially Kagome, and fell asleep leaning against the wall.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day everyone was up early, too excited about the trip ahead of them.  Sango was talking to Kaede about the story to make sure there was nothing else she could use to help her locate the mountain, and Kagome was listening at her side.  Miroku and Shippou on the other hand found this a perfect opportunity to have a discussion with Inuyasha…

"Hey Inuyasha..." called Miroku, "Come over here!"

"Sure thing" Inuyasha innocently replied

"I just wanted to talk to you alone, see how you are feeling."

Inuyasha gave him a questioning look, but didn't think too much of it, he was a monk after all, and it is a monks job to help people… right?

"OK considering the situation… I think"

"That is good; I was just concerned if you were up to the task ahead of us all.  Is there anything you were wondering about, any questions that I could possibly answer?"

"I don't know… The meaning of life?"  He joked. "There really are too many questions to single out any one in particular."

"Would you like to know more about all of us?  We know you already and maybe you would like to get the short rundown on the rest of the group?"

"Sure… starting with you then"

"My name is Miroku, and I am a monk who is traveling with this group to find a demon named Naraku, the sworn enemy to us all.  He put an air rip into my hand that will one day consume me if he is not stopped.  I used to think it was a curse, but now use it as my weapon in battle… it can suck up anything"

"Wow, how about Sango?"

"Sango is a very skilled demon exterminator who is also looking for Naraku, her family was killed in one of his evil tricks, and her brother is still under his control"

"And the little kid?"

Miroku suddenly looked worried, glancing both ways he replied in a harsh whisper, "DON'T LET HIM HEAR YOU CALL HIM THAT!!"

"Call him what?"

"A KID!!  You see he is Shippou, the Great Fox Demon of the Western Lands, and just so happens to have a very bad temper!  If he wanted to, he could burn you into oblivion with his fox fire!"

Inuyasha turned white.  "What? If he is so dangerous, why do you keep him around?!"

"Haven't you seen the way he is with Kagome?  She is a mother to him!  He lost his family in a great battle and Kagome has helped raise him since then."

"Are you _sure Shippou is a great demon, he looks kind of puny to me…" Inuyasha said, raising his voice slightly, full with doubt._

On cue, a fireballed kitsune came from the bushes the two men were standing next too.  "WHO ARE **YOU CALLING INFERIOR – ****_HANYOU??!!"_**

Both men wore fearful expressions… Miroku's was fake, but Inuyasha thought he was going to die!

"Please don't hurt him, Shippou!" cried Miroku, "He didn't know who you were, and I was just straightening him out!!"

"HOW DARE YOU DOUBT MY STRENGTH" Shippou challenged in as deep a voice he could muster, still walking foreword

Miroku turned to look at Inuyasha, but he was nowhere to be found… 

At that moment Miroku and Shippou rolled around on the ground in laughter

"Boy, I sure hope he forgets that one if he gets his memory back"

"Yea, we will be dead for sure"

"But we will remember his face forever"

"The great Inuyasha, scared of a kitsure"

Both turned to walk back to the rest of the group, trying to keep a straight face… unsuccessfully.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Are we ready to go?" Sango asked looking around.

"Where did everyone else head off too, they were here just a second ago." questioned Kagome.

Both girls looked around, finding no one.

"Right here" came a voice closely behind her.

"AHHHH!!"  she cried as she turned around to find a tall hanyou standing in front of her. "Inuyasha, you scared me!"  

Pausing to look around some more, she asked "Where are Miroku and Shippou?"

At that moment, the two miscreants made their appearance

"Over there" Inuyasha replied, inching closer to the safety of Kagome.

"Well then let's get going." said Sango as she picked up her giant boomerang

"Inuyasha, don't forget Tetsusaiga." Kagome reminded the hanyou.

"Tetsusaiga?"

"Your sword" Sango replied while handing him the heirloom

"Right… my sword…" 

With that, the group left the peace of the village in search of the mountain that could possibly return Inuyasha's memories.

Little did they know that they were being watched by a small green toad like demon, who was going to be very happy to tell his master about the group's whereabouts.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorry about the delay in getting this chapter out, but life happened.  School, new job, meetings etc…  But the newest edition is finally here and I hope you enjoyed it!!  Also, I am very excited to announce that this story has reached the 30 review mark!!  So, I have gotten a really big head and have decided that if and when this story reaches 50 reviews, I will write 2 chapters in ONE DAY!!  So, if you are reading, help me out and spend a little time to write a review that will contribute to the "2 Chaps in One Day" fund.  And a BIG thanks to all of you who have reviews so far… YOU GUYS ARE WONDERFUL!!!!

Dark Angel Hazel – Thanks for reviewing both of my chapters!!  Sorry, but you knew Miroku was going to have to do something to Inuyasha… its just inevitable… just wait till you see what else I have planned. (Poor Inuyasha)  Shippou is being bad too, but you know he loves it (getting back at Inuyasha for all the times he has knocked him on the head)

Megami-sama – Why would miroku tell Inuyasha that he and Kagome are an item? *clueless look* or is there something else planned? *innocent look*

Ahsayuni – You know we can ALL forgive Shippou (he is just so cute, everyone should see some of the later episodes of him and his cuteness) But Miroku, *tsk tsk tsk* He is just asking for it!


	7. A Little Help?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Look Both Ways

Chapter 7

The group traveled slowly across the dense forest. Day turned to night and night back into day several times.Meanwhile, Miroku managed to convince Inuyasha that Shippou was not going to hurt him… at least for now.But the two would occasionally regress and Shippou would give him a foreboding look just to remind Inuyasha of his place in the pack.

"So how long is this trip going to take anyways?" questioned Shippou.

"I'm not exactly sure, I do know its in this direction but for how long depends on many things" replied the demon hunter

"Well, I'm starting to get hungry... and I don't think Kagome wants to walk anymore" Shippou lied "her feet hurt"

Inuyasha's ears perked up when he heard that…

"Kagome, do you need a rest?"

"No, what makes you think that?"

"Shippou said so… didn't you hear it?"

Kagome then looked for the kitsune; he was far ahead talking with Sango, too far in fact for her to hear.

"No" she simply replied

"Keh!" Inuyasha didn't believe her, in one smooth motion, he swept the girl off her feet and placed her to his back."We will all move faster now, and not have to stop just yet"

Kagome let out a small yelp of surprise when Inuyasha picked her up, this caused the rest of the group to turn around and stare at him in disbelief at the familiar mode of transportation for the pair.

"WHAT!!!" was the hanyou's simple, yet irritated reply to their sudden show of interest.

~*~*~*~*~*~

A little while later the group came upon a small village, just a few households large.The group was shocked at what they saw.

"What happened here?!" Shippou stated in surprise

"It looks as if the village has come under some sort of attack… human or youkai, I don't know." said Miroku.

Inuyasha and Kagome caught up at that moment to hear the monk say something about humans or youkai.

"What was that Miroku?" Kagome questioned.

"The village ahead has been attacked" Sango replied

After a few moments Inuyasha came to a sudden realization."The area smells more like me and Shippou than the rest of you" 

"Wow Inuyasha, you seem to be rediscovering your senses quite quickly now" said Kagome

"What do you mean?"

"Well, nobody else can smell like you can, except Shippou, and since your demon origins are dog, you can even smell better than he can.And earlier, when you said Shippou said something and he was up ahead, only you could hear that."

Inuyasha grinned inwardly at Kagome's revelation… his sense of smell was better than some full blooded fox demon lord.

"Of course" he smirked and proceeded to walk ahead towards the village, with Kagome still riding on his back.The rest of the group quickly followed.

Once they were closer to the village they could see the extent of the damage.The small huts were nearly torn apart through the fury of some youkai seeking destruction.The group could also see some of the villagers trying to piece back their homes before nightfall.

"We have to help them" called Kagome to the rest of the group, "They will certainly not be able to sleep with a roof over their heads if we don't."

"Help them? Why should we do that?" the irritated hanyou mumbled, "We don't always have places to sleep; besides we already have another mission that can't wait."

Kagome just gave him an irritated look and turned back towards the others who agreed with her and her suggestion to help these people.

At this point, some of the village children noticed the strangers headed their way, then turned away running when they saw an angry looking demon walking towards them.The parents stopped their working and looked up at the sound of their children's shouting.The men quickly grabbed whatever they had nearby that resembled a weapon while the women and children went to hide in what was left of the structures.

"Who are you and what are you doing here!" shouted a particularly large villager.

"We are travelers who just so happen to be passing through the area" Miroku responded while walking in front of his friends.The villagers noted his monk attire and calmed down a notch or two."We noticed you were in trouble?"

"Some youkai came through here, looking for who knows what, tore apart our village and now we don't know what we are going to do for food and shelter tonight.There is no way we are going to get this place repaired, especially if the monsters return!"

Kagome got down from Inuyasha's back and stepped forward. "We can help you get your homes fixed before nightfall if you will let us"

The men starred at her in awe."You would be willing to help us?"

"Of course"

Suddenly realizing they were talking to some demons as well, their guard returned.

"We don't need help from monsters!" another man shouted

"Then just let them help us in helping you"

Looking over the group once more, and looking back at the village, the men knew they were defeated and badly needed help, and so agreed in order to not let their children sleep in the cold.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sango and Miroku started repairing some of the roofs, while Kagome and Inuyasha went to repair walls of some of the more badly damaged buildings.Shippou on the other hand, went to play with some of the younger children that could only get in the way of helping out.Inuyasha grumbled to himself when he spotted the kitsune having fun, but he quickly turned his attentions back to Kagome who was working hard at trying to help these people.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Evening was quickly approaching, and to the villagers delight, their homes were almost fixed, only minor touch ups remained.

Inuyasha had been watching Kagome work for hours, she was tired, she was hungry, but she never complained… his heart went out to the young woman before him who selflessly sacrificed herself for others.His mind even wondered if he could be more like her… to help without complaint.

"Inuyasha, what are these people going to do for food?"

"Why should I know?"

"They probably lost everything in their fight" Kagome said as she lost herself in thought.Inuyasha noted that she was working more slowly now, and was taking more small breaks.

"Kagome, why don't you rest and let me finish up here."

Kagome turned to the hanyou with a warm smile, "Thank you Inuyasha, but you don't have to, I can keep working"

"Keh, its nothing.You humans are weak and I'll work faster by myself anyways"

"Alright then, you can finish up here and I will get dinner started for the village"

"Hey!I'm not taking over your work so you can just go start something else!"

Kagome just gave him another smile and said "Its ok, I have enough food in my backpack, I think, to prepare everyone one meal." as she turned away.

Inuyasha was dumbfounded, she was willing to give up her own food as well… this girl was amazing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Evening had arrived, and everyone was about to stop working and eat when a crash and a female scream was heard.Kagome and Inuyasha both looked up from where they were and shouted "Sango!!" in unison.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorry about the short chapter, I wrote this one over a longer period of time in hope of me being able to make it longer… but alas, no success.That's just the way its going to be and don't flame me for it!Anyways, you guys are so great!!I never thought I would be so close to 50 reviews after my last chapter (I'm at 49 currently) (even though SOMEBODY cheated a little) But oh well, its so close and so I will cough up my end of the bargain, so its about 1am right now, and I PROMISE to have another chapter out within the next 24 hours (probably a lot less since I usually write in the mornings).Keep on reviewing and I'll keep writing!!

I'm really really tired right now and so I'm going to go to sleep, but I will write the a/n to the reviews in my next chapter that is coming out really really soon

Type to ya then! :D


	8. Sleepless Nights

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Look Both Ways

Chapter 8

Sleepless Nights

Inuyasha and Kagome rushed to their friend's aid along with some of the other villagers who had heard the crash.  Had some of the youkai attacked while Sango and Miroku were not watching?  They quickly arrived to find Miroku walking back towards them, with Sango using his shoulder as support.  Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sango, what happened?!" Kagome asked worriedly

"Its nothing, sorry to worry you, I just FELL OF THE ROOF BECAUSE OF SOME LEACHEROUS MONK!!!"  A very red faced Miroku then gave a guilty look.

"What did he do?"

"What he ALWAYS tries to do! Except this time I was on a roof and fell off trying to slap him!"

All groaned and walked away, Inuyasha went to the other side of his friend to help support her while wondering what Miroku, a monk, could have done to upset Sango so much.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The villagers were very thankful to the strangers for their help and for the food they so graciously gave to them.

"I'm sorry to have doubted you when you first arrived; we were all so worried over another attack."  said a villager to their new friends, "please stay with me at my humble home as a small thanks, mine is the largest and there are two spare rooms."

"Thank you" Miroku replied while all nodded approval.

Everyone then turned to the food Kagome prepared, delving in while disregarding the fact that they didn't know what they were eating, it just tasted good to their hungry stomachs.

Kagome then noticed that Inuyasha had not started eating, like what was so characteristic of him; instead it seemed he was searching for something…

"Inuyasha, come over here" she called to her friend, "I've got something for you"

Perking up, he walked over.  "Here" she said, smiling as she produced a fully _cooked_ ramen. "I know it's your favorite"

Inuyasha's eyes widened in delight "You didn't have to save it for me"

"I know, but you didn't have to let me rest earlier either"

Both then just accepted each others gratitude and ate in silence.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later that evening, everyone was getting ready to retire when muffled shouts were heard from inside the house they were staying in.

"No you CANT stay in my room, KAGOME will sleep in here!!"

"But Sango, I feel terrible about what happened.  You were not supposed to fall and sprain your ankle, let me tend to your wounds"

"Absolutely NOT, you're just going to try and pull a fast one on me again."

"Why would I do that?  You are hurt and need _special attention"_

"AHHHHHHHH"

"Besides, haven't you seen the way Inuyasha and Kagome have been looking at each other?"

"Yea… but wait a minute, I'm not going to let you…"

"They have been acting so nice to each other, let them have some personal space" Miroku gave her the biggest and most innocent grin he could muster, "I'm only thinking about our friend's welfare"

Sango peeked her head out into the other room where Inuyasha and Kagome were talking quietly.  "Grrr… FINE… but only this night and the first time you try and do ANYTHING… you will end up a cripple just like me!" she demon hunter glared at Miroku with death in her eyes, while the monk just sat there looking very pleased.

"Kagome, Inuyasha…" Miroku said while sticking his head through the doorway, "Sango and I are sleeping in here tonight, she needs some extra special attention that only I am prepared to give"

Kagome and Inuyasha both gave puzzled looks. 

"Sure if Sango agreed to it"

"She sure did" he added, but then yelped in pain when Sango kicked his leg with her good foot. "Anyways… goodnight" With that Miroku turned back towards the room where Sango was waiting.

'I wonder what he is up to… but if Sango agreed, who am I to get in her way… I know she can take care of herself' 

Shortly afterwards, slapping was heard from the other room

"Kagome, what is up with that monk?  He doesn't seem to act very holy"

"Its because he's not"

"So… why is he a monk?

"No clue, his spiritual powers must have been given to him by mistake" Kagome grinned, then added, "I am so tired" with a huge yawn.  Inuyasha then remembered all the work they had done that day as sleepiness crept over him as well.  The two then started to fall asleep, Kagome on the floor and Inuyasha leaning on the wall next to her.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha mumbled half asleep

"Hmm?" was all she could get out

"Where is that sleeping thing you always have?"

"Gave it to a kid who looked very interested in it"

"Hmm, ok… What? You gave it away?"

"Yea" she said now opening her eyes more at Inuyasha's rising voice.

"You will get cold in what you are wearing"

"Everyone else seems to manage just fine"

"Well everyone else is wearing more clothes"

Kagome blushed at his short, but true statement. "I think I'll be fine"

"Stupid girl" was his reply as he took off his fire rat coat and laid it across her body. 

Kagome started to protest, but Inuyasha pressed one of his clawed fingers to her lips in an effort to silence her

"Now go to sleep!"

Kagome just surrendered to his demand as her blush deepened.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome woke a little while later to see Inuyasha awake and staring at the stars through a small window.

"Still awake?" questioned a groggy Kagome

"Just thinking"

"'bout what?" the girl said as she sat up and made her way next to the hanyou.  As she got closer she could see a slight shiver rattling through his body.  "Your cold!"

"Hmm? Am not!" he protested

Kagome then reached up her hands and cupped both of his cheeks in them, they were cold.   "Liar!"  She halfway yelled while draping his fire rat coat back over his shoulders. 

"I didn't give it to you just so you could return it" Inuyasha said flatly

With a slightly hurt look in her eyes she said "I didn't mean for it to seem like that."

"Don't start crying on me, I HATE it when girls cry" he replied in frustration after seeing her expression, "Just keep the coat"

"I will not if it means you staying cold!"

"Well I gave it to you for a reason I'm not going to let you go back on"

"FINE!  We will just BOTH have to have it!"

"FINE!"

Both then stared at each other in silence, realizing what they agreed to

"So I guess we're going to share, huh?"

"Something like that"

Some more silence passed the time until Inuyasha scooted closer to Kagome and wrapped his arm around her shoulders to offer her the warmth of the fire rat's fur and himself.  They both sat rigid for a while until grogginess took them both over, then each relaxed in each others company.   

Kagome and Inuyasha leaned on one another and slept comfortably for the rest of the night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yea!! They like each other!!  Hope that wasn't too fast or anything, but hey, they are still not super comfortable yet.  Also, I got a new kitty!!  Her name is Audrey and she is a black kitten with hazel eyes and weighs only 3.2 lbs and is 5 months old :D  Picked her up from the animal shelter!!  Too cute too cute!!  (Since I know all of you really wanted to know that)

Congratulations and a HUGE thank you to **Laura a.k.a. Kagome** for being the official 50th reviewer!! YEA!!!

Demon Girl – sorry about the fanfiction.net confusion, I saw the problem and time fixed everything, but I must say, I was pretty confused when I saw it too!

Dark Angel Hazel – he he he great review (I have my own commercial now!!)

Eddie – You want Miroku to tell Inuyasha to do what to poor Kagome??? Hmmm… maybe, maybe not *brain wheels turning* Ah, I have an idea!! *coming soon*


End file.
